howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing For The Gold
Racing for the Gold was a series of short videos played as advertisement during the 2010 winter Olympics. Each video had a narration by Gobber the Belch. All of these shorts are included on the second disc of the Deluxe Dragon Collection. Bobsledding To watch, visit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkdFMUgyZWM This video featured Hiccup and Astrid riding Bob as a sled. They run into Bob's Wife's laundry, and when on the award-stand, Bob wears breast armor and a nearby sheep wears underwear. Bobsled Intro 2.png Bobsled 1.png Bobsled 3.png Bobsled 9.png Bobsled 11.png Bobsled 15.png Bobsled 16.png Bobsled 17.png Bobsled 19.png Bobsled 24.png Bobsled 25.png Bobsled 29.png Bobsled 33.png Bobsled 34.png Bobsled 38.png Bobsled 39.png Bobsled 41.png Bobsled 43.png Bobsled 48.png Bobsled 51.png Bobsled 56.png Bobsled 59.png Bobsled 63.png Bobsled 66.png Bobsled 70.png Bobsled 73.png Bobsled 77.png Bobsled 82.png Bobsled 85.png Bobsled 91.png End 1.png Medals To watch, visit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRYkj9RVMSU Three different medals are given to vikings during their sports: for third place the horn medal, for second the granite medal, and for first the ham medal. When Snotlout is given the ham award, a Monstrous Nightmare snatches him. Ruffnut takes his place. Medal Ceremony Intro.jpg Medal Ceremony 23.jpg Medal Ceremony 21.jpg Medal Ceremony 20.jpg Medal Ceremony 18.jpg Medal Ceremony 17.jpg Medal Ceremony 16.jpg Medal Ceremony 14.jpg Medal Ceremony 12.jpg Medal Ceremony 11.jpg Medal Ceremony 10.jpg Medal Ceremony 7.jpg Medal Ceremony 6.jpg Medal Ceremony 5.jpg Medal Ceremony 4.jpg Medal Ceremony 24.jpg Medal Ceremony 25.jpg Medal Ceremony 26.jpg Medal ceremony 27.jpg Medal Ceremony 28.jpg Medal Ceremony 30.jpg Medal ceremony 33.jpg Snowboarding To watch, please visit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBZvt2yIObw ''' Everything we have in snowboarding today originated from Hiccup one fateful day. Hiccup accidentally starting snowboarding when his house was blown up by dragons and he fell on some wood debris. He found it worked as the first snowboard, and performed tricks, thus creating the half pipe, the rail grind which made some Viking ladies swoon, and, the last of his feats was the wipeout, when a Deadly Nadder caught him and dropped him into the snow. SNOWBOARDING TITLE.jpg Snowboarding 1.jpg Snowboarding 2.png Snowboarding 0.2.jpg Snowboarding 3.jpg Snowboarding 04.jpg Snowboarding 5.jpg Snowboarding 6.jpg Snowboarding 7.jpg Snowboarding 8.jpg Snowboarding 9.jpg Snowboarding 10.jpg Snowboarding 11.jpg Snowboarding 12.jpg Snowboarding 13.jpg Snowboarding 14.jpg Snowboarding 15.jpg Snowboarding 17.jpg Snowboarding 16.jpg Snowboarding 18.jpg Snowboarding 19.jpg Snowboarding 20.jpg Snowboarding 21.jpg Speed Skating '''To watch, visit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65wFZ6Pn8OU Stoick and Gobber compete in skating, each with a small Gronckle on their back. Using the dragons' fire, the two take off, and Stoick wins. However, they keep going, with Gobber crashing into a large pile of snow and Stoick launched into space. Speed Skating Intro.jpg Speed Skating 2.jpg Speed Skating 3.jpg Speed Skating 4.jpg Speed Skating 5.jpg Speed Skating 6.jpg Speed Skating 7.jpg Speed Skating 8.jpg Speed Skating 9.jpg Speed Skating 10.jpg Speed Skating 11.jpg Speed Skating 12.jpg Speed Skating 13.jpg Speed Skating 14.jpg Speed Skating 15.jpg Speed Skating 16.jpg Speed Skating 17.jpg Speed Skating 18.jpg Speed Skating 19.jpg Speed Skating 20.jpg Speed Skating 21.jpg Speed Skating 22.jpg Ski Jumping https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUxf5JsS8mI Fishlegs is launched by a catapult, through the sky, and into a glacier. He beats two other Vikings "by two feet." Even though he wins, a Terrible Terror he passed takes the medal. Ski Jump 1.jpg Ski Jump 2.jpg Ski Jump 3.jpg Ski Jump 4.jpg Ski Jump 5.jpg Ski Jump 6.jpg Ski Jump 7.jpg Ski Jump 8.jpg Ski Jump 9.jpg Ski Jump 10.jpg Ski Jump 11.jpg Ski Jump 12.jpg Ski Jump 13.jpg Ski Jump 14.jpg Ski Jump 16.jpg Ski Jump 15.jpg Ski Jump 17.jpg Ski Jump 18.jpg Trivia * Hiccup has both his legs during the events, so it is possible these games take place before the movie but Dragons appear not appearing to be attacking Vikings and acting like they made peace so it is also possible this is non canon. *Tuffnut is the only main character that did not appear in any of these shorts. *The item at right appears in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. It is possible this is a skate, as seen in the "Speed Skating" short. Site Navigation Category:Short Films Category:Media